Training Day, or Week!
by wezza1981
Summary: John Nolan gets to spend a week with a new Training Officer and well I guess a new Training Devil
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thanks all and welcome back.

This story and its Characters live in my "Somebody misses her hug" universe, they are not essential reading but will probably explain a great many themes and concepts which may arise in later chapters so give them a go

* * *

Sergeant Grey had wrapped up his morning briefing by informing the 'boots' that their Training Officers were going to be getting a break and they had been reassigned to other departments for the week, a great opportunity to get some knowledge and exposure to how the wider department operated, he had said. Grey had handed the tree recruits their new orders and dismissed them with a wave,

"Oh, Nolan, try and stay out of trouble!" He called out as Officer Nolan left the room.

So here he was, standing in the middle of homicide, dressed in his civilian clothes and taking in his new surroundings, it was impressive. He had been ordered to report to a Detective Chloe Decker at 0930 hours, he had heard that she was an impressive officer with one of the highest closure rates in the department but so far their paths had never crossed, he found himself slightly relieved that had been the case, not that he was intimidated by the officer, just he hadn't been called to any murder scenes.

Nolan took a glance at his watch, it still was only 0915 but has yet not seen sight of his new boss for the week, he didn't feel right just hovering around her desk or that he had the balls to just take a seat there, so he hung back and tried to keep out of the way of various detectives bustling around, "be a thorn in no-ones side!" He said to himself and continued to wait patiently until he was pulled back into the room by a very chirpy

"Wut up detective peeps!" Was playfully cheered by a petite woman, her dark ponytail swished from side to side and her smile was infectious and he couldn't help but match it, she was heading towards him, "You need something buddy?"

"No, I'm good thanks, just trying not to get in anyone's way," Nolan still held the smile

"Well, ya in my way," the young woman raised her eyebrows

"S'cuse me?" Nolan responded,

"You're standing between me and science mister!" Nolan looked around and realised he was blocking the door to the forensics lab,

"Oh, sorry about that, let me get the door for you," he quickly spun and reached for the handle and swung it open for her,

"No worries and thanks." She smiled brilliantly at him again, "So can I help you with something, you're looking a little lost there?"

"Oh no, I'm fine really, just waiting for Detective Decker, I have been assigned to her for the week, I'm Officer Nolan, John Nolan," he extended his hand, expecting her to shack but was engulfed in a powerful hug instead,

"Arrrrr, is it bring the kids to work day already? You will have a great time, Chloe is awesome!" She was giggling and rambling a little having released him, I'm Ella, Ella Lopez, lab tech, while she talking she was unashamedly giving his arms a squeeze in an attempt to gauge the muscles beneath, "have to say John, you are rather ruggedly handsome!" Mischief twinkling in her eyes,

"Not the first time I've been told!" He smiled down at her and enjoyed the harmless bit of flirting, he knew the woman was playing with him but it was harmless.

"Yo Decker, got ya boot over here!" Ella had seen Chloe enter and started shooing John Nolan out of her lab, "See you later John." Ella gave him a little wave. She lent against the door frame and watched Chloe meet John, she thought about texting her best friend and adopted big brother, letting him know what he could expect should he come in today. Would that make her evil and a bad person, "Nah!" She did after all know the ultimate authority on what was bad and evil, so she fired off a short message, which was quickly answered, 'This should be fun!" devil emoji.

* * *

A/N – thanks for taking the time to give this a chance, let me know your thoughts?

I need to finish off one of my other stories before getting back to this, shouldn't be too long a wait but I wanted to get this intro in play to see what the interest was like for this type of cross over


	2. Chapter 2

John made his way across the bull pen towards the woman, who he assumed was the Detective, she had risen from her seat and was waiting to greet him,

"Officer Nolan?" Chloe asked, clearly a little surprised by the man, he was not their usual trainee,

"Yes ma'am." John extended his hand, which Chloe shook and smiled up at him, "bring your kids to work day?"

Chloe gave him a small apologetic look, clearly amused, "Gotta a better term for it?" She gestured for him to take a seat, "I just need to make a few calls and then I will be with you." John nodded and sat back in his chair.

While he waited for Detective Decker to make her calls he turned his attention back to room, he could see himself here, had he not told Bishop that he would make Detective in five years? He watched the Detective and couldn't help but think she looked familiar but he couldn't place her, he must have seen here around the station at some point, hell maybe she had been an actress, it was LA after all.

Chloe finished her call, scribbling down a few notes on her pad, it didn't seem that the conversation had been very fruitful, "Well we should head out, have a witness to go interview!" Chloe stood, grabbing her jacket and waited for Nolan to follow, when he was on his feet she handed over a file, which he quickly skimmed,

"David Clarke, age 62, shot to death in a drive-by, unknown if he was the attended target or just in the wrong place at the wrong time" he read aloud as they made their way to the parking structure, Chloe pointed out her cruiser and he made his way to the driver's side of the vehicle,

"And what do you think you are doing?" She questioned,

"Ma'am?" Nolan looked confused for a second, then realised, Detective Decker was not his T.O Officer Bishop and maybe she did the driving, "Sorry force of habit!" He apologised, looking a little sheepish,

"Don't worry about it, first time I met my partner, I made him sit in the back, I had just arrested him though!" She seemed a little amused by this statement,

Nolan wasn't sure what to make of that, but he hurried around the car, "Shouldn't we wait for your partner?" He asked as they took their seats and buckled up.

"I've sent him a text, so he will meet us there, or he won't bother and just turn up later at some point, he is well, unpredictable!" She wasn't fazed by the absence of her partner so John let it go and leant back into the seat as Decker pulled the car out of the garage and onto the busy LA street.

It was about a 40 minute drive to crime scene, Nolan was resisting the urge to fill the silence with inane chatter as he thought his new T.O might not appreciate it but he couldn't hold out any longer, "So Ma'am, tell me about yourself?" Chloe gave him a sideways glance but didn't see any harm in getting to know the rookie,

"What would you like to know?" She was a little curious about what the officer was going to ask, would it be about her acting days? Or about bringing down not one but two corrupt cops? So she waited for the man to continue,

"Well, when I told Officer Bishop that I would working with you, she told me not to screw up and that you were a dam fine cop, that if I keep my eyes and ears open I would learn a lot," Chloe smile, even after the past few years it was a little unusual to be complimented by her fellow officers, "takes a lot to impress that woman, so is it true you have the highest closure rate in the department?"

"Not what she was expecting, "I guess so," always humble, "I have to say that it is a team effort, having a partner like mine has been a big if not an annoying help, also Ella joining the department has been a massive help," John nodded and then realised that Detective Decker hadn't once mentioned the name of her allusive partner, Bishop had also been tight lipped on the matter, only suggesting that he would be in for an interesting time. He was going to press the issue further but Chloe jumped in,

"How about yourself? Have a family?" She casually asked,

He was a little surprised by the question as Chloe had been with his, he had been expecting the "Why at your age have you become a cop?" But no, she was just trying to get to know him, "Well I'm divorced but we are still close and I have a son, he's at college, he's coming down in a few weeks to see the old man!" He smiled and was obviously a little proud of his son,

"That's good, not the divorce part but that your son's coming for a visit, how is he handling you being a cop?" John noticed that she was genuinely curious and interested, not in the usual way he got quizzed about his late entry into the force,

"For the most part he is doing ok with it, sure he is sometimes concerned about what could happen but I think he is proud of me and that me happy,"

"I'm pleased, I know my daughter Trixie is proud of me even though the job has been tough on us both, been an interesting few years and a few too many close scrapes so she gets scared sometimes, probably helps that she has the world's most bad ass babysitter!" Chloe laughed and John smiled back at her,

"Should I ask?"

"Maybe later, besides we're here!" Chloe pulled the car over.

The two officers exited the vehicle and took a look around the empty street, Chloe nodded the direction they were to go, the eerie silence was then interrupted the sound of a powerful engine and tire squeal, as they looked up John could see a classic Corvette come into view, he glanced sideways and saw the Detective roll her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry has just been mad busy lately, so haven't had a chance to write anything and this wil probably a short chapter

But on other news I am getting to meet both Tom Ellis & Aimee Garcia tomorrow, you can probably tell I am rather excited!

Anyway on with this story

* * *

The two officers exited the vehicle and took a look around the empty street, Chloe nodded the direction they were to go, the eerie silence was then interrupted the sound of a powerful engine and tire squeal, as they looked up John could see a classic Corvette come into view, he glanced sideways and saw the Detective roll her eyes.

A rather tall and handsome man exited the vehicle and made his way over, his strides full of purpose but the grin this man was wearing was almost feral, "Ah Detective, what nasty little human crime do we have today hmmm?" the man rubbed his hands together almost in a sense of glee and 'Human?' crime? John was a little confused but before he could raise a question the man continued, "And, where do I find this new fresh faced and eager newbie? I heard I was in for a treat!"

"Behave Lucifer!" Chloe stated rather firmly,

"Swear to Dad" Lucifer had taken on an innocent tone,

"I am so keeping an eye on you mister." The Detective poked the man in the chest,

"That my dear is because you have excellent taste, how could you not inspect the goods?" He smirked in response and gave her a little twirl,

"You're such an ass!"

"Why thank you darling."

John could only look on, he was amused by the partners banter but he was quickly distracted by a pink haired teenager approaching, she had been travelling with Lucifer, but seriously what parent named their kid that? He shock that thought from his mind, "Sorry Miss, you can't be here!" He stated firmly, the young girl smiled shyly at him,

"Probably not but my brother is my ride, so where he goes, so do I." She gave a small wave to Chloe,

"Hey Cass, John, you can let her join us," Chloe turned back to her partner, "why is your sister here?"

"I do have a life outside of solving all of LA's little crimes you know! We were out, having a lovely day in LA, then you call, we came." Lucifer's tone had taken on that annoying one of pure innocents, he had also held a hand over his heart as if wounded and Chloe rolled her eyes hard,

"You help…. Sometimes and what is this 'ALL'? You know you probably responsible for a large percentage of the crimes!" Chloe had meant it as a bit of mild teasing, however she immediately regreated her last statement as Lucifer's face darkened,

"I am not responsible for the crimes of humans as you well know Detective!" His voice was low, dark and dangerous,

"Lucifer I….." Chloe was cut off as Lucifer turned and stormed off to investigate the crime scene further, "Dam!"

"Sorry Chloe, you know my brother can be a little defensive about these sort of things!" Cassiel gave her friend a gentile smile,

"I know Cass, I never meant it to sound like I was accusing him of anything." Chloe huffed, "come on, we better go after him."

John Nolan quickly followed his new boss, a pink haired teenager and far behind a rather angry looking consultant. John watched as Lucifer strode with purpose until he was confronted with a heavy looking door, giving the trio a chance to catch up. The door was a minor inconvenience to the consultant as it was nearly ripped from the frame as it was torn open, "Whoa, who is this guy?" He said under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry guys, I know it has been a bit of time since I updated, real life stuff and a bit of writers block but hopefully back on track now.

So I got to meet both Tom and Aimee, as you can imagine, they were the most genuinely awesome people you could meet J

* * *

John Nolan quickly followed his new boss, a pink haired teenager and far behind a rather angry looking consultant. John watched as Lucifer strode with purpose until he was confronted with a heavy looking door, giving the trio a chance to catch up. The door was a minor inconvenience to the consultant as it was nearly ripped from the frame as it was torn open, "Whoa, who is this guy?" He said under his breath.

"Geeze! Dude!" Ella was startled by the entrance of Lucifer, "you almost gave me a heart attack!" She said firmly.

"My apologies Miss Lopez, we wouldn't want anything to happen to that heart of yours!" He smirked,

"Thanks buddy, but why the overly strong entrance?" Ella smiled up at the Devil,

"I made a stupid comment and Lucifer took it the wrong way!" Chloe had entered behind the man,

"Typical!" Ella was clearly amused, the Devil just huffed and turned his attention to the room,

"I thought this was a drive by shooting, our poor fella here is inside?"

"Right you are, our vic here he was just minding his own business, when BAM!" Ella jumped up from her position next to the body, "bullets came tearing through the walls, killing our guy dead, well obviously dead!" Ella had become a little tongue tied.

Nolan couldn't help but see the smirks between Detective Decker, Lucifer (what sort of name was that?) and Ella," was he the target or just some unlucky guy?"

"Good question, my young friend!" Lucifer had turned to face the rookie,

"Is that a dig? Sounds like a dig to me! Besides I am older than you!" Nolan countered, a somewhat confused expression on his face,

"Is that so?" Lucifer smirked, "Did my farther send you here?"

"Errr, no, not that I know of! Is he the chief of police?" John was more confused,

"Ah, no, but he is the authority!" Lucifer looked eyes with the man, "and his authority is absolute!" He finished before grinning,

"Anyhoo," Ella interjected, "our vic was hit at least 10 times, maybe more, need to get him back to the lab to be sure, seems like he was just standing here, before, well you know," Ella waved her arms to make the point. "He was shot." She finished.

"Thanks Ella, get the uni's to start the canvass, someone must have seen something." Chloe went to work, someone was dead and it was her job to find the guilty party. She know that her partner would want to find the truth, even though at this current moment in time he looked bored,

* * *

A few hours later, Chloe and John were pouring over the thin reports, David Clarke for the most part to be a seemingly upstanding of the community, no arrests, liked by his neighbours, single and never married, an electrician by trade, but no disgruntled customers that they could find, he even had an excellent rating on the trades websites, no motive was presenting itself and that frustrated Chloe, Lucifer had disappeared as was normal when it came to actual police work, Chloe let out a long breath , whilst rubbing he temples,

"I think we need to call this a day john." She looked at the rookie and could see his displeasure at the current outcome, "maybe he would make a great detective after all!" She quietly though to herself,

"Yes ma'am, I think my brain shut off an hour ago, but I hate to leave this, man is dead, from I am gathering is for no reason and that nags at me, must be a reason, otherwise what are we investigating?" John looked at Chloe as if she had the answers to his plea,

"This how these things go sometimes, we will catch a break and find those responsible, or we may find some tired up culprits all the more willing to confess!"

"Happen a lot?"

"You'd be surprised!" Chloe smiled at that statement, "wanna grab a drink, I know a place?" Chloe had stood and was already pulling her jacket on,

"I'm not sure I should ma'am, been a long day." John could do with a drink but maybe not with his current boss,

"Suit yourself, but I know the owner, so drinks for free!" Chloe smiled,

"So in!" John almost jumped out of his seat, "Where are we going?" He asked as he followed the Detective out of the precinct,

"Lux, it's Lucifer's club, he won't mind, besides I think Ella and Linda are already there." Chloe stated

"And who is Linda?" John asked,

"Dr Linda Martin, friend and part of the tribe." Chloe smiled

"Tribe?"

"Girls, night's out" Chloe said as she got into her car, John not far behind her, he smiled,

"Fair enough, should be a fun night." He stated a he did up his buckle, "but I have to ask, how a club owner became a police consultant?"

"Long story and you would have to speak too our last lieutenant about that." Chloe had a small smile on her face, knowing full well that her partner and Devil had charmed the pants off of Olivia and she wasn't about to reveal that little secret to her new boot. John for his part seemed to accept the rather vague response with a nod but she knew that he still had a million questions and she was sure that they would be coming sooner rather than later.

Chloe, signaled and then pulled into the exclusive underground parking structure below Lux, her police cruiser seemed so out of place parked between a Lamborghini and a Ferrari, she didn't seem to be bothered by this fact and strode towards the elevator and John followed her like a puppy.

The Detective and the rookie entered the elevator, there was a time for work and then there was a time for a little fun, something Chloe was slowly learning thanks to friends like Ella, Linda and Maze.

Nolan just braced himself for what was about to happen, he was out and about on girls night, he didn't stand a chance and he knew it!


	5. Chapter 5

Nolan just braced himself for what was about to happen, he was out and about on girls night, he didn't stand a chance and he knew it!

The doors of the elevator opened and the pair's senses were assaulted by the noise, lights and gyrating bodies of LA's young and sexy crowd. John felt extremely out of place but he liked the company of people and when in Rome and all that. He allowed a few moments for his eyes to sweep over the expansive space, it seemed that the simple fact that it was a Monday night hadn't dampened the crowd's spirits in anyway. John could feel the energy of the partygoers and it was intoxicating, the club had the look and smell of class and money, maybe he would bring Chen or Ben here, probably better get to know the owner a bit better first though he thought to himself.

Chloe gave him a little nudge and nodded in the direction of one of the booths, he could see Ella waving at the pair and a petite blonde smiling over happily, John could see she had a tired look about her, one which John recognised as "New Mom," this must be Dr Linda.

"Ladies." He simply greeted as they approached the table, giving both woman a charming smile,

"Hey," Chloe said as Ella hugged her and then moved onto John,

"Linda, this is ruggedly handsome John, Linda giggled slightly and adjusted her glasses, giving Nolan a good once over,

"I can see that Ella," she gave her young friend a wink, "lovely to meet you John, I'm Linda," she held out her hand which John shook.

"Can I get any of you ladies a drink?"

"I think I have that covered!" A voice suddenly cut in making John jump slightly, he turned to face Lucifer wearing a million dollar smile,

"Looks like the boss has it covered," John returned the smile and could hear the ladies chuckling,

"Ooooo Boss, I like that, Detective, maybe you should take a leaf out of our young friends book hmmmm,"

"Never gonna happen!" Chloe smirked and threw a napkin at Lucifer, who playfully swotted it straight back at her, "just glad you are in a better mood!"

"Ah yes, my earlier outburst,"

"Tantrum!" Ella wordlessly mouthed to Linda who simply nodded,

"Thank you Miss Lopez, the Devil does not throw tantrums," he gave his adopted sister a mock serious glare, Ella waved it off,

"If you say so buddy!" John could hear Linda laughing and chuckled himself,

To John's mind, it seemed like he had entered a funny little family interaction, the harmless ribbing and affection clearly evident between the group and he was seemingly being welcomed, it was a strange feeling but a pleasant one, he hadn't done anything to deserve this but maybe being brought here by Detective Decker suggested to the group that he was "one of them" maybe he should focus on the rest of the night before starting to analyse the situation too much. Somehow John had missed the "Devil" remark.

"Anyway!" Linda decided it was time to take charge, "I believe it is time for more drinks!" It wasn't a question,

"Of course," Lucifer turned a waved a waitress over to take the drinks orders, "now I will leave you ladies to it, Officer Nolan, come find me if the ladies become too much to bare!" The night club owner smirked and strolled off into the hordes of revellers,

"I'm in trouble aint I?"

"YEP!" Came the simple response from the three woman,

"Don't worry buddy, we'll look after you!" Ella gave him an evil grin and patted him on the arm in mock sympathy,

"Thanks?!" More giggles met his confused face.

As the night progressed, John realised he was in the company of three amazing woman, Dr Linda, was an amazingly insightful person and was like the mother of the group, wise and capable of dealing with anything life threw at the ladies and herself, as he guessed correctly she had recently become a mom and both he and Chloe had given her some useful advice, which she had accepted gratefully.

Then there was Chloe, as she had told him to stop calling her ma'am early in the evening, she was an intelligent and fiercely dedicated Detective and mom, spending as much time with her daughter as possible, whilst still making the time to see her friends and work some brutal cases, she never lost her desire to find the truth and closure to her victims' families, he could see now why Bishop had make such a strong argument for him to get to know this woman, she was the embodiment of what an outstanding officer should be and he hoped to meet that standard too. Nolan had also learned that in the past few years, Chloe had allowed herself to let her hair down a bit more, both the Tribe and Lucifer were a big part of this change. The Tribe had been formed out of a simple bet made by Lucifer and had turned out to be the best thing for all of the them, John was yet to meet Maze, but she sounded like one 'hell' of an interesting character, one he couldn't wait to meet.

Ella used to steal cars!

This was not the first time the Tribe had heard that little tale, so John went with it but that simple statement was not the be all and end all of who Ella was, the young woman was fun, kind and caring, had a mischievous streak a mile wide and virtually no shame when it came to expressing herself. Ella had an amazing outlook on life and the possibly one of the greatest scientific minds he had ever come across. She was also a big nerd, they had talked about some obscure science fiction series about space cowboys much to the rest of the group's blank stares. John felt at home.

The only person he hadn't got to talk to was the allusive Lucifer Morningstar, not that he was complaining about his current company, the stories, the laughter the comradery was refreshing but he felt like he was missing a big part of it. From what he had learned, Lucifer had turned up in the Tribes lives one day and everything had changed, he had brought this group together, apparently helped to turn Chloe's career around because no one else wanted to work with her and didn't seem to care about how anyone else thought of them as a partnership, backed her fully and shouted down any other officer who tried it, even punched a fellow detective for making some rude comment, a simple act but John was impressed.

Through Lucifer, Linda had a group of friends, no, that isn't right, family, now had a child, Lucifer's brother apparently being the farther and seemed exceptionally happy.

Because of Lucifer, Ella too had found her place in the world, she was confident and assured of her role in the whole funny 'family' dynamic, she was the little sister, one that everyone loved, John wondered what she had been like before coming to LA, he genuinely hoped that she had found that missing part to her life, the one that had shunned her and made her feel small previously.

The only person he was yet to really speak to was Lucifer himself, he needed to rectify this, not for personal gain but one of shear curiosity, he needed to actually talk to the man who had changed so many lives, John needed to have a chat with the so called Devil.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all, so sorry for the absence, has just been a mad busy time at work, which has taken me away from this. Worst thing is I have another idea for a story, I can't start that just yet, as I have this and another story to finish first but we will see J.

* * *

Lucifer was leaning against the bar, his gaze upon the reveler's enjoying their evening out and he had a pleased smile plastered across his face, whiskey was being sipped in enjoyment he eyes turned to his family sitting in the booth at the far end of Lux, he could see that Officer John Nolan was attempting and just about managing to free himself from the tribe with a grin of his own and started heading his way.

John was happy and felt more relaxed than he felt in what seemed like an eternity, he had manged to get out of the booth, not made easy by the ladies who he was spending his unexpected evening with, not that he minded. He had spotted Lucifer standing watch at the bar and had decided it was time to spend a little time with the mysterious man. John could tell that the man had seen him and just watched as Nolan made his way through the crowd, an amused smirk on his face.

"Always this lively?" John asked as he approached Lucifer, grin on his face,

"Actually no, seems a bit quiet tonight but I can see you are having a little fun John!" Lucifer answered without looking at the man.

Taking the mirror position, John leaned his back against the bar, "well how could I not?" John noticed smile and nod, "I mean, good music, fantastic company and free drinks, what more could anyone ask for?" John grimaced a little at his last statement, he didn't want to seem like a sponge or that he was only here to take advantage of the host, "maybe I should get the next round?"

"Nonsense!" Lucifer finally turned to face him, eyeing the man he continued, "for the week, as I understand it, you are with us and part of the team, so that means you get all the devilish perks that everyone else gets!" Lucifer seem really amused now, "now if you work out, I may just keep you around John Nolan."

"So team Lucifer?"

Lucifer smiled, "I like that, a group of humans I met a while ago went by team Flash, interesting group!" If John had expected Lucifer to elaborate further, he would be disappointed. And with that Lucifer was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

John could only stare after the man, this interaction hadn't gone the way he had planned, he had hoped to have more of a conversation with Lucifer Morningstar, to find out something out about the man, club owner turned detective. John suspected that Lucifer had known his intent and had shut that down with only a few sentences. He felt like he had more questions after the short interaction, the man was an enigma, a puzzle what needed to be solved but he wasn't going to get those answers tonight. Well tomorrow is another day, John grabbed the tray of drinks that had appeared on the bar and headed back to the Tribe.

* * *

The next morning John walked into precinct, considering the night out he actually didn't feel too rough, granted his head was a little fuzzy and he was tired with a slight ringing in his ears from the loud music from the previous evening, he soon saw Chloe at her desk with her head resting on her hands, she looked a bit tender,

"Morning Detective, would you like me to get you a coffee?" John asked as he approached her desk,

"Arrrgg, morning John." Chloe's was muffled from her own hands,

"So coffee?"

"Good morning Detective." Came a cheery call from across the office, "and trainee detective Nolan." Lucifer smirked as he strode across the room, pausing briefly to offer some pastries to a passing officer,

"How does he look so good, no man could have partied that hard last night and look like that?" John asked the top of Chloe's head,

"s'not a man, he's the bloody Devil!" John just continued to stare at her as Lucifer placed a coffee in front of her and then offered John the other, who accepted it gratefully.

"That may be true Detective but I do bare gifts!" Lucifer's smile only grew,

"Better not be a bloody apple!" Chloe grumbled,

"Now, now, you know it was more like a banana!" John could tell that Lucifer was clearly amused by this, the man expression had taken on one of glee and mischief.

"Not the time Lucifer!"

John thought it was now the best time to interrupt, "Soooo any news on our case Detective?"

Chloe finally lifted her head and looked at john, "no nothing yet, the canvass of the area hasn't turned up any leads, so Far David Clarke seems to be clean, although we still have a few outstanding requests for information out there but as is stands we have no leads!" Chloe was disappointed, John could tell, Lucifer on the other hand just looked bored as he tapped away on his phone.

"What are our next steps?" He simply asked,

"We need to look into our victim…." Chloe tailed off, as she jumped to her feet, noticing the commotion at the far end of the office, "Lucifer! Lucifer, look!" Almost pleading for him to pay any kind of attention, her voice conveyed worry, that got the Devil's attention,

"What is it Detec….." Lucifer leapt from his chair and rand towards what Chloe has seen.

"Isn't that?" John started but was interrupted by Detective Decker.

"Yep, now there's going to be 'Hell to pay!" John watched on as Lucifer swept through the crowd and gathered his sister up and into his arms, she looked like she had been hit by a bus. Both he and Chloe moved towards the group at a quickened pace.

"What on earth happened to you little one?" Lucifer's voice was full of concern, tinted with a hint of rage,

"Looks like someone took exception to me being at yesterday's crime scene!" The girl smiled up at her brother, winced then passed out.

To John it felt like the temperature in the room had risen, if he wasn't mistaken, he would swear he saw Lucifer's eyes flash red. What had he got himself into this time?


	7. Chapter 7

"Looks like someone took exception to me being at yesterday's crime scene!" The girl smiled up at her brother, winced then passed out.

To John it felt like the temperature in the room had risen, if he wasn't mistaken, he would swear he saw Lucifer's eyes flash red. What had he got himself into this time? And what had happened to the sweet teenager he had met yesterday? By the book, may have gone bye-bye at least until this was solved. He was over his head.

"Lucifer!" Chloe had placed her hand on his shoulder, he had remained kneeled over the unconscious girl, holding her tightly in his arms, he hadn't moved from the spot or looked up, "Lucifer, calm yourself and then take Cass into Ella's lab, ok?" John could hear the worry in Chloe's voice, worry for the injured girl and worry for her partner, he could emphasise. Lucifer finally tore his gaze from the stricken girl meeting Chloe's eyes for the first time since he had all but dived across the room to reach his little sister, he gave a small nod, stood and carried the pink haired girl into the darkened lab and apparently Ella was a little late arriving this morning. John having gotton her number the night before, he sent the forensic tech a quick message,

*_U need to get to the station ASAP!*_

_*Y? What's going on?*_

_*Cass has been attacked…..*_

_*CRAP, be there in 5, is she ok? How PISSED is Luc? Where are they?*_

_*Your lab. Not sure, she walked in on her own, so can't be too bad? Oh and So PISSED! If Detective Decker hadn't somehow calmed him down, I think we would b looking at the city burning*_

_*u have no idea*_

John slipped his phone ack into his pocket and then took up position outside the door to the lab, he thought it best to stay close but not invade their space, he had only met these people yesterday, he wasn't family, he could see himself being friends with all of them but even that was early days, so guarding the door to stop any unwanted guests from disturbing the small group was all he could think of doing. Some of his fellow offices gave him strange looks but when they heard about who was in the room behind him stayed well away. A few giving him a respectful nod.

Whirlwind Ella entered the station, moved through the bull pen and straight into the lab without so much as a 'Hey!' a wave or anything, which was so Un-Ella, but she was scared for her best friend and adopted sister, busting through the door she came to a complete stop, hand raised to her mouth, wide eyes taking in the scene. Lucifer was once again on the floor, cradling the young angel in his lap, Chloe was keeping an eye on Lucifer from the corner whilst speaking into her phone, already on the case. Ella could see the Hell Fire burning in Lucifer's eyes, but he was quiet and still, just stroking the young girl's hair in a soothing way but Ella & Chloe both knew that a quiet and still Lucifer was a seriously dangerous Lucifer.

Ella knew she was going to have to use all of her Devil wrangling powers to stop him from going off half-cocked and angry, no way that ends well for anyone! So she took a deep breath and crouched down to meet his eye line, she never flinched away from his eyes but stared into them with her usual compassion, which did have the effect of allowing the fires to fade then flicker and die out, score one for Ella's superpowers!

"How is she?" Her voice was full on concern,

"Alive!"

"Then Cass will be fine, little rest and she will be back to her normal self?" Ella was slightly relieved, but her tone gave away her hope her friend would be ok,

"I believe she will make a full physical recovery Miss Lopez, how ok she will be? I am not sure!" Lucifer seemed to deflate and looked tired, no, that wasn't right, he looked ancient. Ella slid over so she was almost shoulder to shoulder with him, he was too tall for that but he did wrap an arm around her, giving Ella the little comfort he could, she wasn't sure if he had even noticed that he had done that.

"Do we know what happened?" She quietly asked Lucifer and he shook his head,

"All we know is what Cassiel said on her arrival, which was 'looks like someone took exception to me being at yesterday's crime scene!' Until she awakes, we don't know where she was when this assault took place, how she knew it was related to the case, or who the mysterious attacker were!" Lucifer took a breath before continuing, "The Detective is trying to trace Cassiel's movements this morning, hopefully that will lead us in the right direction." He looked over to his Detective, who was still on the phone, she gave him a reassuring smile,

"Lucifer, how is it that she is hurt?" Ella couldn't help but be the CSI she was, questions need to be asked and answers dam well needed to had, "I mean, you know only certain beings could have done this right?"

"I have considered that, but no, as loathsome as I find the majority of my siblings, they wouldn't have attacked Cassiel like this even with her being with me, well us, because of the human interference they know her being here wasn't her choice or her making, she never choose to be here with, with me!" Lucifer stuttered and then stared into nothingness as he continued talking, "As angels go, she is a defenceless child and even my siblings wouldn't be so cruel. Well I have to believe they wouldn't be!" That acknowledgment almost broke Ella's heart, "Besides my siblings have zero interest in what you humans do, so why try to keep Cassiel away from this case?" It was a sensible question,

"So Demons?" Ella asked but the look on Lucifer's face told her all she needed to know,

"With the exception of Maze, there are no other Demons here and we both know that Maze likes Cassiel, so would probably die to protect her, she is furiously loyal when she likes you!" Both Ella and Lucifer smirked,

"I know, I know but then how buddy?"

"She hasn't completely recovered from her time with the Priests! Although the majority or her strength has returned she is not 100% back to her very best, so is still slightly vulnerable as evidenced here!"

"Vulnerable, how vulnerable?" Ella looked slightly horrified by this statement, this was the first she was hearing of this.

"Little one, look at me!" Lucifer gently commanded and gave her a little squeeze, "in human terms, she is about as vulnerable as a tank, so unless the Detective finds that one is roaming the streets of LA, I am sure she will be ok, the rest of the population wouldn't stand a chance even in her current state!" Lucifer smirked as it dawned on Ella that celestial definitions of vulnerability differed from the usual human standards,

"Well that is good!" Ella stated matter-of-factly and matched his smirk. "We will get to the bottom of this Lucifer!"


End file.
